rencontre
by socrazygirl
Summary: petite histoire entre Alice et Bella...


petit one shoot, écrit quasi d'une traite, pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais c'est pas grave j'en referai un ^^

couple: Alice Bella

lemon...

* * *

><p>Impossible. Impossible d'avoir une vision nette de cette fille. La fille du chef Swann, la nouvelle. C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle doit arriver et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu.<p>

« allé Alice, me chuchote mon frère Edward, on verra bien quand on y sera. »

Il ne comprend pas, ils ne comprennent pas à quel point il est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son don.

La matinée passe, et toujours pas de trace de la nouvelle. Je me rend à la cafétéria en compagnie de Jasper, mon mari, quand il se fige juste à l'entré de celle-ci, c'est habituel mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de plus, une odeur en plus. Je cherchais discrètement la nouvelle, elle a un parfum si fort. Pas étonnant que Jazz bloque encore. Elle n'est pas très grande quoiqu'un peu plus que moi, les cheveux longs et bruns. Elle lève vers nous un regard curieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire lorsque celui ci croise le mien avant qu'elle se penche vers sa camarade qui lui chuchote ce qu'elle croit savoir de nous.

Nous rejoignons notre table habituelle où siège déjà ma sœur Rosalie et son mari Emmett, qui commença les hostilité envers Jazz en se moquant de lui, comme à chaque fois car Jasper est celui qui a plus de mal que nous à suivre notre « régime » particulier.

« Alice je te comprend, lança Edward en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Comment ça?

« Je ne l'entend pas, en regardant la nouvelle.

« Quoi? Attend qu'est ce que tu entends part « je ne l'entend pas »? interrogea Emmett

« Je veux dire que je l'entend pas penser Em'.

« Bah peut être qu'elle pense pas alors... Supposa le grand brun.

« Tout le monde pense Em', même le macaque sans cervelle que tu es. Lui rétorquais-je. Moi sans vision, toi qui ne l'entend pas. Jazz tu ressens quelque chose venant d'elle?

« Elle n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, ça la met mal à l'aise, Jessica l'agace et les deux garçons qui lui tourne autour également... »

Je sentais que Jazz ne nous disait pas tout, mais il ne dit tout le temps que ce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir. La sonnerie raisonna nous nous levâmes tous en même temps pour nous débarrasser de nos plateau encore plein. Alors que je tendais la main vers mon mari pour qu'il m'amène à mon prochain cour comme il aimait le faire celui-ci ignora ma main et parti sans rien dire. Je restais figée, trop surprise par l'attitude de mon mari pour réagir. Je senti une petite main chaude se poser sur mon bras et quelqu'un me parler...

« Hey ça va ? Me demanda la nouvelle.

« Hum... oui, je repris un peu contenance avant de continuer, oui ça va, merci Bella.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

« Oh tu sais, ici les informations circulent très vite. Tes amis n'ont pas l'air de t'avoir attendu, as-tu besoin d'aide pour rejoindre ta salle de classe.

« Ça serait gentil oui, je te remercie hum... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que je me présente, après tout elle n'était pas sensé connaître mon prénom...

« Alice, Alice Cullen, annonçais-je en lui tendant la main, je jurais intérieurement avant même que sa peau chaude ne touche la mienne, dur et froide comme le marbre.

« Tu as les mains drôlement froide, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant

« Oui c'est de famille. Je lui sourit et elle me le rendit, je détournait le regard avant de lui demander en quelle classe elle était censé avoir cour.

« Hum j'ai cours de biologie en D206.

« C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, lançais-je avec bonne humeur. »

Je la conduisit jusqu'à la classe où le prof commençai a peine a s'installer, elle alla le voir alors que je rejoignais ma place au fond de la salle, j'entendis le prof lui dire de venir s'installer a coté de moi ce qui me réjouis plus que de raison. Elle me sourit avant de passer derrière moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner mon visage vers elle pour lui sourire en retour. C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquai la rougeur sur ses joues et a quel point son cœur battait vite...

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Elle était prise... Je me répétais ce mantra sans discontinuité jusqu'à la salle où elle me mener. Un regard rapide dans la pièce m'informa que la seule place libre serait a ses cotés, mon cœur s'emballa à cette idée. J'allais passer deux heures à cotés de cette femme magnifique.

C'était elle qui la première avait attiré mon attention à la cafétéria, ses cheveux noirs savamment décoiffés, son regard contrastai avec ce noir par leur couleur ocre qui, plus tard, lorsque j'eus la possibilité de mieux regarder, s'avérait être d'un or profond et magnifique.

Je suivit la belle Alice jusqu'à la table où elle s'installait et ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire avant de rejoindre le siège libre à ses cotés, mon cœur battant contre ma cage thoracique, et mes joues chauffées par leurs rougeurs.

''Elle est prise... Elle est prise... Elle est prise... Elle est prise... Elle est prise... Elle est prise... Elle est prise...'' je ne cesser de me répéter cette phrase.

J'avais tenue, tenue deux heures sans sous entendu, sans sourire charmeur et sans regards insistant... Voilà mon plus gros défaut, je ne savais pas résister a l'envie de draguer une fille qui me plaisait. Même quand celle-ci était déjà prise, même quand MOI j'étais déjà prise.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle se leva mais entendit a coté de moi, elle me sourit lorsque je levai les yeux vers elle et je ne put m'en empêcher, un sourire séducteur se plaqua sur mes lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire.

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Si j'avais était humaine j'aurais rougis à coup sur. Ce sourire mon dieu, ce sourire... Je me demandais quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres quand je perçus l'odeur de Jasper dans le couloir. Je m'excusais auprès de Bella avant de rejoindre mon mari. Je m'approchai de lui et m'apprêtais a l'embrasser quand il détourna son visage.

« Jazz quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Alice tu peux te mentir, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi... déclara-t-il d'un ton triste.

« Te mentir ? Mais te mentir sur quoi ?

« Alice, tu sais que je ressent les sentiments des autres. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle.

« Je ne comprend pas Jazz...

« Tes sentiments pour moi ont changés Alice... Je sais que tu m'aimes... Mais je ne suis pas ton âme sœur... Je ne l'ai jamais était, tu le sais comme moi... Quelqu'un d'autre t'es destinée... Quelqu'un que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui...

« Quoi ? Jasper je ne comprend pas.

« Je sais Alice. Mais bientôt tu comprendras.

« Jasper s'il te plaît explique toi.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ma belle. Tu aime quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sais qu'elle te rendra heureuse.

« Elle ?

« Bella...

« Quoi ? Mais non... Allons Jasper je viens de la rencontrer, je ne suis pas...

« Alice, tôt ou tard tu t'en rendras compte... »

Sur ce il partit me laissant en plan au beau milieu du couloir.

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

J'attendais Alice la où elle m'avait laisser pour rejoindre son mari. La discutions semblait ne pas plaire à Alice, puis il la laissa, elle ne bougea pas comme figée dans ce couloir.

« Alice, demandais-je en la rejoignant. Alice qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Alice ? Je la secouais en espérant une réponse.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, elle semblait vouloir pleurer, mais les larmes refusaient de couler.

« Alice ?

« Je crois que... Je crois qu'il vient de me quitter...

« Quoi mais pourquoi ?

« Excuse moi Bella j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule... »

Et elle partit sans rien ajouter.

Trois jours étaient passé depuis le départ d'Alice, j'avais aborder son frère Edward espérant qu'il m'apporterait des réponses mais tout ce qu'il me dit c'est qu'Alice avait besoin de temps et qu'elle était partie chez des cousins à eux vivants plus au nord.

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Elle avait demandé des nouvelles a Edward... Il mentit à ma demande. Pour elle j'étais parti...

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

1 semaine...

Chaque jour j'allais voir Edward. Ce qui m'étais totalement inutile. Tout les jours la même réponse : « Elle va bien, et ne sait pas quand elle va revenir. » puis il partait rejoindre son frère et sa sœur.

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Elle demande tout les jours de mes nouvelles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en être heureuse, même si je ne devrais pas... Jasper était parti...

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

2 semaines...

Toujours aucun signe d'elle... j'ai demandais à Edward de lui transmettre mon numéro pour qu'elle puisse me joindre mais je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle...

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Elle m'a donné son numéro, mais je ne peux pas lui envoyer de message. Que lui dirais-je ?

''Salut Bella, c'est Alice. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça mais Jasper m'a quitter parce qu'il pense que je suis amoureuse de toi...''...

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

3 semaines...

Elle m'obsède, je n'ai que peu parlé avec elle mais elle m'obsède...

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Je ne devrais pas... Penser à elle... Mais elle m'obsède... J'ai essayé d'avoir une vision d'elle mais je ne vois rien. Hier Edward est venu me chercher dans ma chambre.

$$FLASH BACK$$

« Alice, il faut que tu ailles la voir, tu vas me faire perdre la raison.

« … , je le regardais sans comprendre...

« Tu ne cesse de penser à elle, jour et nuit, va la voir... Je sais que Jasper te manque, il n'aurait pas dut partir comme il l'a fait mais comprend le... c'est dur pour lui de ressentir tes sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autres.

« Mais c'est Jasper que j'aime.

« Alice, tu pense à elle constamment... Tu n'essaye même pas d'avoir une vision de Jasper, c'est elle que tu veux voir...

« Je... je ne sus finir ma phrase réalisant qu'il avait raison... »

$$ FIN DU FLASH BACK $$

J'avais filé par la fenêtre rejoignant la maison de Bella. Il était déjà tard et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, j'escaladais la façade de la demeure jusqu'à la fenêtre de la brune. Elle dormait allongée sur le ventre les bras sous son oreillé, elle murmura dans son sommeil quelque chose qui faillit me faire lâcher ma prise, c'était mon prénom qu'elle venait de soupirer. Comme on soupire sous la caresse d'un amant.

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

3 semaines et 1 jour...

J'étais de retour au lycée, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Alice devant ma salle de cour. Elle avança vers moi l'air coupable.

« Bonjour Bella...

« Alice...

« Je... Je suis désolée Bella...

« Désolée de quoi ? Demandais-je un peu agressive.

« De ne pas avoir avoir donné de nouvelle. Je sais qu'on venait juste de se rencontrer quand je suis partie mais Edward m'a dit que tu avais l'air inquiète...

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en soucier ces 3 dernières semaines. Lui répondis-je en voulant rentrer dans ma salle.

« Bella s'il te plaît... dit-elle en me retenant par le bras, mon cœur s'accéléra et mes joues rougirent sans que je puisse le retenir.

« Lâche moi Alice j'ai cours la... lui demandais-je sans la regarder.

« Pourrais-je te parler s'il te plaît... après ton cour...

« Je ne sais pas Alice, soupirais-je.

« Je t'appelle ce soir... si tu veux bien ?

« Si tu veux Alice, soupirais-je à nouveau.

« Bien à ce soir alors... »

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Je l'avais blessée en ne lui donnant pas de nouvelle, je le savais mais je voulais régler ça au plus vite, et bien que son premier rejet me fit mal je fut heureuse qu'elle accepte enfin que je l'appelle le soir. J'avais mon téléphone entre les mains je n'osais l'appeler de peur qu'elle me repousse encore, mais je savais qu'en n'appelant pas elle m'en voudrait trop pour accepter de me reparler un jour.

J'appuyais sur la touche appel priant pour qu'elle décroche.

« Allô ? Elle avait la voix fatiguée et lasse.

« Bella, c'est Alice.

« Ah bonsoir Alice.

« Bella je voulais m'excuser encore pour ces derniers jours...

« Ces dernières semaines tu veux dire, me coupa-t-elle. Le reproche dans sa voix me fit si mal que je ne pus retenir une grimace.

« Oui, soufflais-je, coupable. Bella je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, le départ de Jasper m'a bouleversée...

« Hum...

« Je... J'aimerais te voir Bella s'il te plaît. Je peux passer ?

« Maintenant ?

« Oui, si tu veux bien...

« … Elle hésitai.

« S'il te plaît Bella, la suppliais-je.

« Bien d'accord.

« D'accord, merci Bella je pars tout de suite.

« Bien, à tout de suite. »

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

J'attendais Alice avec un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété. J'avais du mal à être en colère contre elle, je savais que quand elle sera face à moi ça serait encore plus difficile. La sonnette retentit dans la maison, c'était elle, je soufflais un bon coup avant de descendre l'accueillir.

« Bonsoir chef Swann, excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, je devais passer voir Bella.

« Bella, cria mon père en laissant rentrer Alice, c'est pour toi. »

J'arrivais dans l'entré et l'invita à monter tentant de ne pas sourire.

« Merci Bella, de m'avoir permis de venir.

« Hum pas de quoi, grognais-je en m'installant sur le lit.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux Bella mais j'avais besoin de recul, le départ de Jasper m'a...

« Bouleversée, je sais, me coupa-t-elle.

« Bella je t'en pris, écoute moi, je...

« Tu quoi Alice ? Tu pars sans rien expliquer, tu ne donne pas de nouvelle pendant des semaines et je devrai accepter et ne rien dire ? Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi Alice, et je n'avais rien pour me rassurer à part le « elle va bien » d' Edward...

« Bella s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle en s'approchant et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie écoute moi. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'étais mal à cause de Jasper et...

« Et quoi ? Demandais-je redoutant un peu la suite.

« Et je... »

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

J'hésitais ses mains réchauffaient les miennes et je pouvais entendre son cœur s'accélérer.

« Je...

« Tu quoi Alice, s'énerva-t-elle.

« Sans que je me l'admette il y avait autre chose ce jour la qui m'avait chamboulée sans que je me l'avoue.

« …, elle resta silencieuse attendant que je finisse.

« Bella quoique je te dise je t'en prit ne m'en veux pas et ne me juge pas.

« Alice s'il te plaît...

« Je... Ta rencontre m'a... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Bella..., je serrais ses mains un peu plus fort entre les miennes, hésitante, j' ignorer comment lui dire, comment avouer à une femme qui nous connais à peine qu'elle a déjà chamboulé votre cœur. Bella je... Je pris une profonde inspiration, plus pour me donner du courage que part nécessité. Je t'aime Bella, avouais-je en baissant les yeux, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que j'ai croisé ton regard dans la cafétéria.

« Alice... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire je...

« Je sais Bella et je n'attend rien de toi, il fallait juste que je te le dise, je n'aurais pas su te le cacher... lui dis-je en me levant.

« Alice attends s'il te plaît, dit-elle en me retenant part le poignée. »

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

J'étais toujours assise, ma main entourant son poignée froid. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me suivit du regard alors que je me levais et m'approchait d'elle. Ma main sur son poignée glissa jusqu'à ce que mes doigts s'enroulent autour des siens, alors que l'autre gagnait sa joue, j'approchais mon corps du sien caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je n'osais plus respirer alors que nos corps entrèrent en contact. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes et pourtant je n'osais pas y goûter.

****BSACBSACBSACBSAC****

Elle avait collé son corps au mien, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en emparer. Nos lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir, alors que sa main qui était posé sur ma joue se posa sur ma nuque pour attirer mes lèvres plus près des siennes. Mes mains gagnèrent ses hanches attirant son bassin contre le mien, nous arrachant un nouveau soupir. De sa main libre elle prit le col de ma chemise afin de m'attirer avec elle sur le lit, nos lèvres se séparèrent un bref instant avant que je retourne les chercher dans un baiser qui se fit vite passionné.

Ses mains passées sous ma chemise caressaient ma peau alors que les miennes commençaient à la déshabiller. Elle me laissa faire m'aidant même en se relevant pour que je lui enlève son débardeur, je ne la laissait pas se rallonger profitant de sa position pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Je la rallongeais avant de couvrir son buste de baisers et de caresses, elle se mordait les lèvres tentant de retenir ses gémissement de plaisir. J'embrassais avidement chacun de ses seins avant de laisser mes lèvres glisser jusqu'à son jean. Je ne la lâchait pas du regard appréhendant un signe de refus de sa part mais rien ne vint alors que mes doigts détachaient sa ceinture puis son jean et firent glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes.

Je pus admirer son corps seulement recouvert d'un boxer noir, qui n'allait pas rester la très longtemps. Je fixais mon regard au sien alors que je me déshabillais a mon tour ne gardant que mon propre boxer. Elle me sourit quand je reparti à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer. Son corps chaud et l'excitation avait réchauffai mon corps ce qu'y ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner lorsque nos corps entrèrent à nouveau en contact. L'une de mes mains se glissa entre nos corps et gagna son entre jambe que je sentais déjà très humide.

« Alice attend, demanda-t-elle en m'arrachant ses lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il, m'étonnais-je.

« Je... Je ne...

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait, demandais-je surprise.

« Non...

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te promet d'être douce, et en quelque sorte c'est une première fois pour moi aussi...

« … ses joues avaient rougies de gène, cette femme était décidément bien trop attirante.

« Arrête moi si je vais trop loin pour toi, ou si je te fais mal d'accord ?

« Non, non j'ai...

« Oui ?

« J'ai envie de toi Alice. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour... »

Je grognais de bonheur à ses mots et mes lèvres retrouvèrent vite les siennes tandis que ma main était retourné la caresser par dessus son boxer. Bien vite je dût étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus puissants alors que je la sentais mouiller de plus en plus.

Elle détacha ses lèvres pour me lâcher une supplication à laquelle je ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Que veux-tu Bella, la provoquais-je.

« Alice... Alice s'il te plaît...

« S'il te plaît quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ?

« Je veux... Je veux que tu... me fasses l'amour maintenant Alice... »

J'éloignais son corps du mien pour lui retirer son dernier vêtement et en profita pour finir de me déshabiller également. Rapidement mes doigts gagnèrent son antre chaude et humide.

Elle se cambra lorsqu'un premier doigt la pénétra lentement et en douceur pour lui faire le moins mal possible, pourtant un rictus de douleur s'affichait sur son visage, je la laissait s'habituer à ma présence en elle, l'embrassant encore et encore, peu à peu son corps se détendit et je commençais un mouvement de vas et viens mon corps suivant le rythme lent de mes doigts, mon corps caressant le sien. Tout signe de douleur avait disparu de son visage je m'autoriser alors à accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'y eu pour effet de la faire gémir encore plus fort que précédemment. Je n'ajoutais un deuxième doigts que lorsqu'elle me demanda plus, ce qu'elle tarda pas a faire.

Je sentis ses parois se resserrer contre mes doigts.

« Alice... Je vais...

« Je sais Bella, ne te retiens pas. Jouis pour moi. »

Ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'elle mordait mon épaule pour retenir son cri.

Je m'allongeais à ses cotés la laissant se reprendre ses esprits après ce premier orgasme, qui je l'espérais ne serait pas le dernier que je lui donnerai. Elle me regarda en souriant et prit place entre mes jambes commençant à me caresser.

« Bella, tu n'es pas obliger...

« Je sais, me coupa-t-elle, mais j'en ai envie, j'ai envie de toi Alice, de te faire l'amour, de t'entendre jouir... »

Je gémis à ces mots alors que déjà ses doigts me pénétraient faisant se cambrai mon corps contre elle. Très vite elle me fit venir, le plaisir que j'avais ressentit en lui faisant l'amour m'avait presque fait jouir alors il ne fallut pas grand chose de plus pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme.

Elle se cala dans mes bras encore essoufflée de nos ébats. Elle s'endormit en quelques instant et je pus profiter de ce magnifique spectacle durant toute la nuit. Celle-ci et toutes celles qui suivirent...

* * *

><p>*se cache* Alors?<p> 


End file.
